This invention relates to a steam turbine and more particularly to a system for lifting and orienting turbine discs.
As steam turbines became larger, the rotors could no longer be formed from a single forging and it became standard practice to fit a disc with a circular array of blades over the shaft. The discs were either shrunk on the shaft or bolted thereto via a flange disposed on the disc. These discs have experienced stress corrosion requiring repair and/or replacement.